


Anchored in Time and Place

by pl0itering



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, I don't know how graphic I will be in my descriptions, I will try to write everything with non players in mind, M/M, Multi, NO knowledge about the game needed, Slow Burn, but you are warned, dragon age: inquisition AU, i suck at tags bye, i'm keeping it a secret for now to make extra excitement, probably, relationships and more characters to come!, the fic will follow the main storyline from the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl0itering/pseuds/pl0itering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 9:41 Dragon.<br/>Orlais is undergoing a civil war, threatening the stability of southern Thedas. The Circle of Magi have rebelled against the Templars, seeking independence, leading to all-out war between the two. Divine Justinia V has arranged the Divine Conclave, a peace summit between the ambassadors of the templars and the rebel mages, with the purpose of negotiating a truce.<br/>That is, until an explosion destroys the conclave, and everyone who attended dies.<br/>All but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchored in Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is kind of a little teaser. I haven't really written or planned much further ahead. So far I have a lot of ideas, though, so I'm really excited about sharing this!  
> As I stated in the tags the fic will be a Dragon Age: Inquisition AU. I will follow the main storyline from the game, but I will also add in my own history, characters and details!  
> So far I haven't decided who I want to Include from the anime/manga, so I am very much open for suggestions when it comes to both characters and relationships.  
> If you have played the game, I would LOVE to hear which DA:I character YOU think the HQ!! characters would be in the game. The characters I have tagged so far are the only ones I have decided 100%. :3
> 
> This is my first time posting a fanfiction in.. about 5 years. I can't promise how long the chapters will be, or how frequent I will be with my updates, but I do hope that people will like the story!  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

A young man stumbled between the ruins, pressing an injured hand to his chest. He looked around, eyes unfocused and ears ringing with searing pain. Green smoke floated in the air around him, and embers danced in a pleasantly warm wind.  
There was someone standing before him, on top of a steep hill. He started climbing the stone stairs hurriedly, not taking his eyes off of the glowing silhouette. Maybe that person could help him?  
Halfway up, and unfamiliar sound broke through the silence. He looked back, tried to focus past the smoke. Something was following him, and it was catching up. The man continued up the stairwell, looking back over his shoulder just in time to see the gigantic creatures following few steps below.  
He speeded up, running up the remaining stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. On top of the hill the person, a woman, was waiting for him. She reached out a hand to help him. He stretched out to take it, loud shrieks closing in from behind. Their fingers were almost touching now, just a little close-

He woke up with a scream. Agonizing pain shooting from the palm of his hand and up through his arm. There was a wound in his left palm, a green mark glowing brightly in the dimmed room. He looked around. There were four soldiers in the room, all pointing sharp swords towards his kneeling shape.  
Two men came barging through the door in front of him. One of them stayed by the door, and the shorter of the two started circling him; walking in slow, analyzing movements. “Tell my why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead,” he said, walking slowly back around to face the prisoner. “Except for you.”  
He looked up at the two men with a pained expression. Everyone was dead? How was that possible? And why would he have done it? They clearly thought he had.  
The stern man grabbed his arm, and lifted his wounded hand up in the air. “Explain this,” he said. The mark was glowing brightly, a green color lighting up his angry, blue eyes. Then he let go, and straightened back up. “I can’t…”  
“What do you mean you can’t?” he growled, circling the man again. “I don’t know what that is, or how it got there,” a frustrated voice replied.  
“You’re lying!” the blue eyed man shouted, furiously grabbing the prisoner by his jacket. By the door the other man shifted, walking over and carefully grabbing the angry man by his arm. He pulled him quietly away, to the other side of the small dungeon. “We need him, Kageyama,” he warned.  
“I can’t believe it. All those people… dead?” a small voice whispered behind them. The tallest of the men turned back around, towards the voice. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?” he asked, much calmer than Kageyama. “I… I remember smoke, and a staircase. Things were chasing me, and then… a woman?”  
“A woman?” he replied, digging further. “She reached out to me, to help me. But then…” The man was clearly not satisfied with the answer, but before he had the chance to speak up again, Kageyama blocked his view of the prisoner. “Go to the forward camp, Kuroo. I will take him to the rift.”  
Kageyama kneeled in front of the suspect, and quickly removed the chains holding him to the floor. The remaining chains held his wrists together in front of his body, hindering him to use his arms.  
“What did happen?” he asked as Kageyama helped him up on his feet. His eyes locked on the floor, too phased by the situation to look the stranger in the eyes. “It will be easier to show you,” Kageyama finally replied, bringing him out of the dungeon. They walked down a long hall, and stepped outside through a set of heavy wooden doors at the end. 

The frost covered ground reflected bright light, and the prisoner had to squint his eyes as he looked up at the sky.  
It was impossible to miss. A monstrous, glowing hole spread out over the sky, and a green flame shot from the middle of the hole and disappeared behind the closest mountain. Stones and masses fell out, resembling shooting stars over a dark night sky. In its own, destructive way, it was alluringly beautiful.  
“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour,” Kageyama says, looking back at the other man. “It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”  
He tore his eyes from the giant rift, looking at Kageyama as the other man approached him. “An explosion can do that?” he asked, brows raised. Whatever this Breach was, it did not look like something created by an explosion. “This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world,” Kageyama replied with a grave voice.  
Before he could react, a roaring sound came from the rift. It pulsated in the sky to the point where the entire ground shook underneath them. The prisoner screamed out as his wounded hand lit up. Extreme pain spread through his entire body, making his knees go out beneath him. He was clutching his hand, eyes pressed shut as his body shivered.  
Kageyama bent down in front of him. “Each time the Breach expands, you mark spreads… And it is killing you,” he said calmly, pointing up at the sky. “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”  
He looked up at him, this time both confused and scared. The mark was killing him? His hand was still pulsating with pain as he gazed at it. “It may be the key? The key to doing what, exactly?” he asked with wary eyes.  
“Closing the Breach,” Kageyama simply replied. “Whether that’s possible or not we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours, for that matter,” he finished off.  
He looked up at him, sighing. If this thing in the sky were not closed, the mark in his hand would kill him. Even if it did not work, he had to try. He wanted to live. However, they still thought he was guilty; that he had caused the explosion at the conclave, and killed everyone. Even if he did help, would he be safe after?  
The pain was getting bearable now, but it still stung, and the nerve system in his hand felt damaged. “You still think I did this? To myself?” he said bitterly, lifting his hand up in Kageyama’s face to prove his point. He gave a mere shrug in reply. “Well, not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.”  
“I did not! Whatever you think I did, I am not responsible for this!” he cried out. “Well, someone is, and so far you are our only suspect,” Kageyama replied matter-of-factly, as he held out a hand to the suspect. “If you wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way.”  
He glared at him for a moment, still clutching his hand to his middle upper body. The Breach had to be closed. He agreed with that. If not, the whole world could be destroyed, like Kageyama had said, and that was the last thing he wanted. “I understand,“ he said, sighing deeply as he grabbed Kageyama’s outstretched hand. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, that was the first chapter/prologue/teaser!
> 
> If you have any recommendations for me regarding my posting or tagging or anything, please comment down below. This is my first time using AO3, so there might be some potential for improvement, haha. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> In case anyone is interested in messaging me about this fic, or Haikyuu!! or, well... anything.. My tumblr is www.frostregn.tumblr.com


End file.
